Remind Me
by kdzl
Summary: JJ and Will have found themselves drifting apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I heard this song on the radio and literally couldn't stop myself from writing it. I know, there are many Will-hater's out there (myself usually being one of them), but this isn't meant to be a "Will is a really evil guy" story. This is a story where JJ and Will have drifted apart, and just like a lot of relationships are at a point where they aren't exactly on the same page anymore._

_The song is Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. _

_Also, I can't decide whether to A) leave it just like this; B) write them reconciling (it would be like one more chapter); C) write it as part of a larger story with them getting back together; or D) coupling it with a story I've written where it's JJ's turn to be the unfaithful partner. Let me know what you would like to see. _

_I would really like to cater to my readers on this one, but I feel like any option has a really good story behind it so it all depends on what you'd like to read. I'll give it about a week before I post anything definitive._

* * *

><p>They walked into the auditorium side by side, inches separating them though it might as well have been miles.<p>

He glanced down at their hands, feeling a flush of longing for the closeness they once shared. At one point in time, their fingers would be intertwined, both of them taking comfort and acceptance from the other. Now, that hand dangling casually from the woman beside him was almost foreign to him. And despite the fact that they had been together for five years, he didn't feel like it was his place to bridge the distance between them.

"Do you want to find everybody?" She turned to him, and for the first time he noticed the weary exhaustion in her eyes. "Henry forgot his lucky bandanna."

"Can't graduate from pre-school without that." He remarked sarcastically, desperately fighting the urge to stuff his hands in the pocket like some gawky fourteen year old at a school dance in front of a pretty girl.

A small smile graced her lips and he felt himself wondering when he had stopped being able to make her laugh.

When had they become strangers?

"Thanks Will." She moved to touch the crook of his arm before hesitating and pulling back, as if realizing herself that this felt all too familiar and awkward at the same time. "I'll—uh, be right there." She excused herself uncomfortably.

He found Garcia and Reid easily in the front row, the godparents of his son had insisted they would save enough seats for anybody who came. Exchanging pleasantries with JJ's team—her pseudo-family—and her parents, he settled into a spot next to Garcia.

"Hey Will." Garcia greeted him cheerfully, "Isn't it crazy that Henry's graduating?" She asked excitedly, every bit the proud godparent.

"Yeah." He murmured, watching as JJ brushed past the empty chair beside him and returned to the group to sit down beside her father at the other end of the row.

Following his gaze, Penelope frowned. "Everything okay between you and JJ?" She asked genuinely.

He studied her closely, wondering if she had any insider information to the woman who had suddenly become such a mystery to him. Garcia had always been his confidante—his ace in the hole when it came to JJ, encouraging their budding relationship at every turn.

He wondered why it had been so much easier then, so much simpler.

Now, it felt like everything was complicated.

He frowned at the thought that others could see the growing rift between them.

He thought, no he had told himself, that it had just been in his mind.

Part of him wanted to blame JJ—his girlfriend that was so adorably afraid of commitment—but he knew that it was just as much his fault as hers.

Things were different, now.

Unwilling to admit the full scale of their relationship issues, he smiled easily. "Yeah, we're fine. Why'd you think to ask?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry." He noticed the way her cheeks blushed nervously as she picked at some invisible fiber on her bright green dress. "I know it's none of my business, I just…you guys—" She hesitated, obviously trying to pick her words carefully, "I don't see you together very much."

"We're together all the time." He smiled, inwardly disagreeing with himself. He and JJ never went anywhere together anymore. Some days he only saw her when she slipped into bed while he pretended to be asleep or vice versa. Between both of their jobs and trying to ensure Henry spent quality time with each of them, it was just too hard. There wasn't enough time. "Things are fine." He assured, seeing the doubt in the other woman's eyes, he added, "We're okay."

But as the childhood graduation ceremony droned on and he glanced at the woman down the row from him, he realized he didn't want things to be fine or okay.

He wanted things to be more than good.

He wanted things to be great.

And if he wanted things to feel like they did back then, he was going to have to do something soon.

Because the gulf between them was only growing wider.

_**We didn't care if people stared,**_

_**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere.**_

_**Somebody'd tell us to get a room,**_

_**It's hard to believe that was me and you.**_

_**Now we keep saying that we're okay,**_

_**But I don't want to settle for good not great.**_

_**I miss the way that it felt back then,**_

_**I wanna feel that way again.**_

_JJ pushed him away gently, distancing herself from their earlier activities as her attention focused on the third-and-long down. _

_He chuckled, knowing too well how much she loved football, but wondering if shelling out $80 per ticket was worth the money._

_They could have experienced the game just as well sitting at home on the couch. But he would be lying if he said that having his girlfriend maul him in public wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever done._

_And he smirked, realizing that the stadium atmosphere turned her on._

_She might be wary of ironing out the specifics of their relationship. She might have a problem admitting her relationship (or displaying it) in front of her friends. But she had absolutely no problem kissing him fiercely in front a stadium full of people._

_She was a walking enigma._

_And he loved it._

_As the Redskins botched the play, giving up three yards, JJ groaned and sat back in her chair, pouting adorably. "I hate this game."_

_He grinned, inwardly grateful that the 'Skins weren't a better team. Otherwise, JJ would be more distracted. Chuckling softly, he felt a surge of excitement as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "No you don't. You love football."_

_She shuddered in his arms, _

"_Get a room!" Someone behind them chanted, tossing a peanut in their direction in an attempt to disrupt the sudden heat between the pair. "If I wanted to watch porn I wouldn't have come to the game!" The angry fan shouted._

_JJ quirked an eyebrow, glancing back at their assailant with amusement. "Seriously?" She laughed and Will could see the mischievous glint in her eyes as if she had just been challenged. "That sounded to me like a dare."_

"_Me too." He agreed, fully aware that JJ was not the type of woman to turn down a dare._

_Ever._

_She surprised him, suddenly cupping his face and crashing her lips against his. He groaned as she licked his lower lip, her tongue begging for access._

_Slowly, yet fiercely, their tongues battled for dominance as his hands moved southward, gingerly cupping her shapely curves._

_Feeling a surge of blood rush from his core, he pushed her away, remembering that he was in a crowd in front of thousands of people. "I don't think this is the place Cher." He smiled playfully, backing off slightly._

"_I think this is absolutely the place." She frowned, glancing back at the angry fan who stewed a few rows back._

_He chuckled, pulling her closer as she giggled against him. "Maybe we should get a room." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively. _

"_Or maybe we watch the game." He teased, burying his face into her long golden hair that smelled like heaven on earth. "I'm having a great time right here."_

"_I bet you are." She purred seductively, puling at him to bring him closer to her despite the awkward stadium seats they found themselves in._

_After that, the rest of the game was pretty much lost to him._

_But he was pretty sure that the stadium full of people got their money's worth, despite one of the worst losses in 'Skins history._

_At least he had come out a winner._

_**It's been so long that you forget,**_

_**the way I used to kiss your neck.**_

_**Remind me, Remind me.**_

_**So on fire and so in love,**_

_**way back when we couldn't get enough.**_

_**Remind me, Remind me**_

He chided himself as he wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans.

Since when did JJ make him so nervous?

Or rather, the better question, is when did JJ stop making him nervous?

He shook his head, awe-struck that things now were so different than how they used to be.

Gulping down the small surge of anxiety, he made his way over to his girlfriend who was standing with her friends at the refreshment table.

Slowly placing his hand at the small of her back, he winced as she jumped slightly under his touch, as if completely surprised by the sudden amount of physical affection. "Excuse us." She smiled to her friends, allowing him to guide her to a small fountain in the corner.

Impulsively, and channeling himself from years prior, he pulled her close to him, crushing his lips against hers. She was frozen and he took her small amount of shock to progress, lightly pressing feather-light kisses against the sensitive spot on her neck.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, blushing as she slipped out of his grasp, uncomfortably glancing around to see if others had seen. "People are watching."

"Let 'em watch." He growled seductively. When she swatted him lightly on the arm, he looked at her—really looking for the first time in a while—and frowned as the realization began to dawn that things had become vastly different than before.

Before, she could melt underneath his very touch. Now, she looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"I miss you." He admitted finally, hating the flush of embarrassment that seemed to deepen as she finally looked at him.

When had this happened?

When had they become virtual strangers?

She frowned, regaining her composure, "I'm right here, Will." She replied immediately before a wave of regret seemed to wash over her.

They both knew that was a lie. Neither of them had been even close to one another for a long time.

After trying so hard, longing to repair the void that was pulling them apart, she dismissed his heartfelt admission like it was nothing. He clenched his jaw tightly, more hurt than annoyed as he narrowed his eyes at her, calling her bluff. "No, you haven't been here for a long time."

Her face softened, whether because she could see the torment inside of him or because she wanted to fix this too, he couldn't tell. "Will, I'm sorry. I just—you startled me." She explained, glancing back at the pre-school graduation party-goers who were still watching them with interest. "Maybe we can do this later?" She suggested hopefully.

Later. It was always later.

"Whatever." He shrugged, shirking off the gentle hand she raised to try and stop him.

Maybe this was just the way their life was.

Maybe he just needed to accept that.

Things couldn't always stay the same.

But did he really have to feel so empty inside?

_**Remember the airport dropping me off,**_

_**we were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop?**_

_**I felt bad because you missed your flight,**_

_**But that meant we had one more night**_

_People mulled around them in the airport terminal, but to her, it would have been the same if they had been completely isolated. They were the only two people who existed in the world right then: him and her. _

_Will had a way of loving her in a way she had never been able to comprehend. Every man she had ever dated before looked down on her love for law enforcement like it was some disease. But with the shared passion between them, she felt less like a freakishly strong woman, and more like just a woman._

_She had never felt so loved. So understood._

_She felt herself falling in love._

_And though it scared her, though it left a little panic in the pit of her stomach, for the most part she felt like she was flying._

_With him right beside her._

_He had flashed his badge to TSA and between the two of them, citing the need to continue prepping for a case, managed to get him through security to her terminal as they tried to part for her return to DC._

"_**Final Call for passengers boarding flight 1502 to Ronald Regan Airport in Washington DC."**_ _The stewardess shot JJ a look that told her in no uncertain terms that this woman was perfectly willing to leave without her. _

_Sighing, JJ relented, only to feel Will nip lightly at her lower lip, pulling her closer. "Will—" JJ giggled trying to find it inside of herself to come up with a tone that sounded slightly scolding and pushing him away lightly as she tried to pull herself away from the hypnotic pull he had on her. "I've got to catch my flight."_

"_Stay." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. "Stay another week."_

"_I can't." She shivered at the desperate plea of her…Will. This relationship, this beautifully honest relationship, was too new for her to want to make any leaps that might jinx the happiness she had found._

_She had plenty of disastrous relationships where in the beginning it felt like he had made her complete, only to realize months later that she didn't recognize herself. Even after three weekends together, she knew this was different. Will didn't make her into a completely different person, satisfying some aching hole she had never noticed before._

_No, it was as if he made her a better version of herself._

_And she loved him for that._

_It wasn't until she felt Will's hand snake around her midsection that she noticed the doors to the terminal had shut. "Will, you made me miss my flight." She pouted briefly. Unable to hold it for long, she smiled despite herself, enjoying every second of his presence far too much to be angry._

"_Looks like you'll have to spend another night." He grinned cockily._

"_I've got to call Hotch." She groaned, frowning at the thought._

"_Oh," He cringed guiltily before offering her a small smile. "Do you want me to do it for you?" He offered._

_She giggled, touched. She remembered him telling her that he was slightly intimidated by the men she worked with, and the very suggestion made her fall in love with him just that much more._

"_No, I'll be okay." She shifted to grab her phone, only then realizing he was still holding her closely. Pushing him away with a soft chuckle, she rolled her eyes. "But I __**have**__ to get on tomorrow's flight."_

"_Scout's honor." He agreed, lifting up his three fingers._

_She snorted. "You wouldn't know a scout if it bit you on the ass."_

"_Just call your boss." He groaned, taking his turn to roll his eyes. "Then I'll take you out for the best shrimp in the bayou."_

"_Oh?" JJ raised her brow excitedly. _

"_Yeah, at my house." He grinned playfully._

_She laughed, slapping him gently on the arm as she dialed a familiar number surprised to feel his presence come up close to her. "Hey Hotch," She shuddered as his lips brushed the tender spot on her neck, "I came down with the flu, I'm not going to be able to make it to work tomorrow."_

"_Feel better." Hotch stated with concern, having no reason to doubt her. "Take another day if you need to." He ordered._

_She fought the urge to gasp as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe. "Thanks. I will." She murmured, almost unable to hide the raging fire of desire inside her. "See you Tuesday." She hung up the phone before Will could do anything else to expose their secret._

_And had the best night of her life, though she didn't get much sleep._

_**Do you remember how it used to be?**_

_**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep.**_

_**Remind me, baby remind me.**_

_**So on fire and so in love,**_

_**That look in your eyes that I miss so much.**_

_**Remind me, baby remind me.**_

Turning off the lights that night, they lay next to one another in the silence. JJ paused, unsure how to bridge the chasm that seemed to separate them.

Years ago, it had seemed as if they were inseparable. Now, in the quiet comfort of their King-Sized bed, the distance between them seemed insurmountable in the soft moonlight.

She cursed herself, wishing she was a braver woman that would put her foot down and demand things change before they had ever gotten so distant. But she couldn't seem to muster the courage to even break the silence that had fallen between them. Finally, out of a sense of almost sheer desperation, she rolled over, facing his chiseled back, and cleared her throat. "Will?" She called out into the darkness, wincing as she noticed how meek her voice sounded.

He grunted in response, not even turning slightly to face her.

She bit her lip, aching to reconnect with the father of her son—the love of her life. "I'm sorry about earlier." She hesitated, hating the way she had brushed him off earlier.

For just a second, it had been like old times.

And then worry had taken over, more concerned about what people would think.

But if she were honest with herself, she'd admit that she had spent far too many nights falling apart. She needed that closeness with him. She needed his acceptance, his love, his understanding.

She needed him.

She felt her mouth dry up, completely lacking any words to articulate how she felt. "I was thinking maybe—"

"I'm really tired Jen." He groaned, his tone slightly clipped though she couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or fatigue. "I've got to be up early tomorrow. Can we do this later?"

Later. There was the word they seemed to fling back and forth like a tennis ball at a Wimbledon match.

Her heart sunk, hating that she had been so easily brushed off, but knowing full well how exhausted he probably was. "Yeah. Sorry, never mind." She apologized, longing for him to open up to her or allow her to open up to him.

But that would be a task for another day.

He sighed, and she could tell he felt guilty.

Unwilling to inconvenience him, and knowing he did need to get up early the next morning, she pushed away her own feelings. "Go to sleep." She encouraged, pushing away the little voice in her head that cried for him to listen to her, to hold her like he used to, to promise her that it would be all better, and to be the man she fell in love with. "But wake me before you go, okay?"

He grunted again, shifting under the thin blanket that he had wrapped around him like a protective cocoon separating them even further.

As his breathing softened, slowly becoming more even and drawn out, she realized how alone she had become.

Tears escaped her, silent sobs wracking her body as her heart longed to bridge the gap between them.

But maybe, some distances were just too far.

_**I want to feel that way,**_

_**I want to hold you close,**_

_**Oh, if you still love me don't assume I know.**_

_**Baby remind me, remind me.**_

He woke early the next morning, quietly slipping out of bed as not to wake her. Showering, and dressing quickly, he silently padded down the stairs and fixed himself breakfast.

A lifetime ago, JJ would already be up making him breakfast.

Though, in all fairness, at the same time he would have woken her with a scruffy kiss and pulled her close before forcing himself out of bed.

He made quick work of the bagel and coffee, glancing over the newspaper though his mind thought about anything but the woman still sleeping upstairs. He couldn't think about her right now, about how her stifled cries had kept him awake for only a few moments before he fell into a deep sleep

When had he become this? The man who could listen to his girlfriend cry while he pretended not to hear?

He was sure she didn't know, but all the same, it cut him more than he cared to admit.

For the longest time, he had been able to blame most of their problems on JJ and her taxing job.

But now, in the early hours of the morning, he couldn't lie to himself.

He was pushing her away, allowing her to push him away as well, and he didn't know how to stop it.

He hadn't known how to fix it last night either.

And rather than turning back on the light and rolling over, allowing JJ the chance to air the tumult that was going on inside of her, he had forced his breathing to stay even so she would think he was asleep.

Bastard.

He stepped into the downstairs bathroom, brushing his teeth and marveling when he had moved his morning toiletries away from the master bathroom in order to let JJ sleep.

Or maybe it was to keep her away.

"Will?" JJ's voice cut through the darkness of the early morning hours, still somewhat thick and scratchy.

He turned, surprised to see JJ pull her thick robe over her flannel pajamas. There was a time where she would only wear his oversized t-shirts to bed. "Hey." He offered lamely.

"Hey." She offered in return, not bothering to note that he had been on his way out the door without even saying goodbye.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, ignoring the guilt that nipped at his heart. He used to wake her up with a kiss, and today just like plenty of days before that he was going to leave without another word.

"I was thinking," She bit her lip nervously, "maybe we could both be late today?" She offered, clearly begging him to stay in an effort to mend their fractured relationship. "Talk? Like we used to?" She suggested a hint of vulnerability staining her words. "Or tomorrow? I know you're busy." She amended quickly, obviously wanting to offer some time that would be convenient for him.

He paused at the door, his hand brushing against the cold metal as he wished things were different. And though he had been scolding himself for pushing away the woman of his dreams, he couldn't stop himself from shaking his head.

Even as he did it, he wished that they could go back to when this was all so much easier.

That they hadn't let it get this far.

That it was three years ago.

"I've got to go to work." He turned around, frowning as the knob turned under his fingers and unwilling to make promises for a tomorrow that he knew would be just the same as today. "I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, glancing over his head and catching a glimpse of her before turning away, unable to face the consequences of his actions.

Sorry didn't mean anything anymore, not as he saw tears of frustration and loneliness well in her eyes as she pulled her bathrobe tighter around her, shielding her from his rejection. The navy blue robe accentuated her fair skin, illuminating her blue eyes, and highlighting the golden blonde tendrils in a way that made his entire soul ache. "Sure." She dismissed, her voice cracking despite the understanding smile she flashed his way while somehow managing not to look at him. "Love you." She offered softly, the words sounding completely foreign to his ears.

He scratched his head, wishing he knew how to fix this. "Bye." He offered, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him before realizing he hadn't even told her he loved her in return.

How long had it been since he had said those words?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

Walking slowly toward his car, he cursed himself for being such a coward. She had tried, far more than he had, to fix whatever had happened between them.

And twice, _twice_, he had brushed her off before she had even gotten started.

If he wasn't a jackass before, he certainly was now.

_**Do you remember the way it felt?**_

_**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?**_

_**Remind me, yeah remind me.**_

_**All those things that you used to do, **_

_**that made me fall in love with you.**_

_**Remind me, oh baby remind me.**_

_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt,**_

_**all those mornings I was late for work.**_

_**Remind me, oh baby remind me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Well, since I got mixed reviews for what people wanted to see, I decided to write alternative endings to this story. This is the ending that I'll tag on the end, just to give the quick happy ending, but expect to see two more that I'm really excited about._

_Also, this is unbeta'd because Brynn is out of town. I already miss her, I'm sure you guys will too._

* * *

><p>He fumbled for his keys, trying to force away the sudden pang of nervousness that had begun to take hold of him since he got out of the car.<p>

A dozen roses didn't seem like much, JJ wasn't even a girl who really liked flowers, but it was a start.

He was determined not to give this up without a fight.

JJ was supposed to have been home hours ago, and hopefully, if he played his cards right, they could take the first steps toward mending their fractured relationship.

He felt bad for the way he had treated her.

Someday, all of these discussions they wanted to save until later would come to the surface.

And after hours of mulling over the look of emptiness in JJ's eyes, he knew that 'someday' had to be tonight.

They had to fix this.

And they had to start now, before it was too late.

He slowly pushed the door to their home open, hoping to catch her by surprise—even if it was just for a moment—to assure her that they really could get back to the way things used to be.

He was willing to try.

The dark expanse that greeted him surprised him. He put his keys in the dish on the table by the door, keeping his hand on his side piece, just in case, as he surveyed the darkness.

Everything looked the same, except…

Something was missing.

It took him a while, standing in the darkness. to put his finger on it. Realistically, it should have been obvious. Their home was cleaned perfectly, everything put neatly in its place as if it had always been that way.

The one thing that was missing was the clutter that seemed to accompany JJ wherever she went.

The clutter was gone.

A sickening feeling of dread—not fear or terror so much as knowledge of the world imploding around him—was pushed aside as he continued to look for his girlfriend.

They had to make this right.

"JJ?" He called, cautiously stepping out of their front room into the open dining room and kitchen. "JJ, where are you?"

Flipping on the lights, he dropped the flowers onto the table as a single solitary piece of paper, folded once, glared back at him menacingly from the black tabletop.

Fingers trembling, he flipped the folded piece of paper open with his thumb, not wanting to look at the answer he knew was coming.

_Will—_

_I've been putting this off for far too long. Henry and I will be at Penelope's. We can figure everything else out later._

_I am sorry._

_—JJ _

He stared at the note for a long time before finally dropping the paper onto the table.

After months of looking at her as if through tempered glass, believing they had all the time in the world, now he was faced with the harsh reality that he couldn't ignore any longer.

He had run out of time.

Just then, just as he felt his entire world crumbling beneath him, the door creaked open softly behind him.

Not daring to turn around, he heard whomever had come in pad softly up the stairs to Henry's room and turn on the light.

Could it be?

Could he really get a second chance?

He didn't dare to hope as soft familiar footsteps descended the stairs.

"I sat in the car for two hours." JJ admitted, her voice scratchy despite the fact that he was sure if he turned around there would be no hint that she had been crying. "I—"

He turned now, choking down a pained sob as she stood there, a defiant force to be reckoned with as she stood at the bottom of their stairs.

His vision blurred and she dissolved behind the blurry water of his tears. "Jayje."

She flinched. "I can't do this anymore Will." She shook her head, ignoring the overwhelming urge to just look into his charming eyes and pretend that everything was okay.

She couldn't live like this anymore.

It wasn't okay.

"I can't wait at home knowing you are trying to find a way to stay out. I can't have you slipping out of bed when you think I'm asleep, only to pretend you're asleep when I come home late." She shook her head. "I can't pretend it doesn't kill me every time you walk away from me."

She laid it out there for him to see, the uncomfortable truth she had spent months hiding.

"I can't lose you." He admitted, his voice breaking and for the first time, he made no attempt to shelter JJ from the raw pain he felt. "I thought—" He hesitated, knowing that so much needed to be said, but not knowing how to say it. "I thought I could protect you, but—" his voice hitched at the earlier feelings that came flooding back, "but I can't lose you."

It was ugly and twisted and dark, and for the last few months he had done his best to protect the woman he loved from the cancerous emotions inside him.

But now, it was too late for that.

"Will—" JJ's own voice broke, taking a step back. Yet neither of them made any movement toward the other.

Looking at her, though distorted by the water pooled in his eyes, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time clearly. She too had let down her walls to reveal the empty loneliness that encapsulated her soul.

Maybe that was what drew them together in the first place: they were both just a little bit crazy, a little bit broken, with a lot of issues.

She ran away from her problems.

He pretended they didn't exist.

But if they were going to fix this, it was going to take a lot more than pretending the world was not imploding around them, and running away from any sort of confrontation.

In short, a lot more than what they had been doing.

Suddenly, the distance between them seemed almost endless, the daunting journey ahead was almost too much.

And then he looked up and saw her eyes and nothing else mattered.

He closed the feet between them and pulled her close to him. She clung to him, as if certain that at any moment they could be ripped apart once more.

"Jay, I'm so sorry." He cried, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She sobbed against him, almost unwilling to let everything go for the fear that this could all crumble beneath her feet again. But the warmth of his presence, the smell of his aftershave, the comfort he could pass in one touch, it was something she had missed for a long time.

And she couldn't help but hope she'd never lose that again.

"I couldn't leave." She admitted softly, afraid to snap in two the overwhelming force that was guiding them back together. "I wanted to. I tried. But I couldn't. I—I love you."

"I love you too JJ." He closed his eyes, gratefully thanking whatever being upstairs that had given him this miracle.

He wasn't about to screw it up again.

In the days to come they would talk, he knew that much.

But tonight, in the soft moonlight of their pristine (and temporarily clutter-less) home, there wasn't time for discussions.

Because it was a time for healing.

**THE END**


End file.
